


Guard

by yeaka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aerith has Leon over.





	Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Kingdom Hearts, any Final Fantasys, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Her new apartment is much smaller than it used to be, at least, compared to her original home in Radiant Garden. It’s roughly the same size as the flat she often occupied in Traverse Town, although then she spent more time in the hotel and ‘vacant’ house than in her own abode. Whisked away from everything that she once knew, she couldn’t help gravitating to where all her friends were. She’s so grateful that they’re all home safe and sound, or safe enough—as sound as can be expected. She knows they all still have their demons. At least, if nothing else, they have their world back—and, of course, they have each other.

Things have changed in the past ten years. She’s closer to different people, and she has different feelings for those closest to her. Some of them share those feelings—Yuffie, for instance, is always ready and willing to hang out. Some of the men, on the other hand, can be quite difficult to read. Leon’s a little less transparent than Cloud, but definitely as dense at times. She waits for him in the front hallway, right where she first let him in. He hasn’t even taken off his boots yet, much less hung up his coat. Gunblade out and crackling with pent-up energy, he stalks through her house like a cat on the prowl. She silently watches him creep from room to room, even tenser than usual.

From the hallway, she can see him lifting up her couch. He stares below it like the shadows are going to grow yellow eyes and long antenna, but when nothing happens, he begrudgingly sets the couch back down. He checks the closet full of cleaning supplies, deems it equally as harmless, and slowly makes his way back to her. Only when he’s double-checked the coat-closet next to her does he let his gunblade disappear in a show of pretty sparkles.

“All clear,” he tells her, thin lips in a light frown, like usual. Smiles are hard-won from him but oh-so worth it. He lifts one glove-covered hand to scratch the back of his head, glancing back into the depths of her apartment as he promises, “There are no signs of any Heartless. Though, you might want to keep the doors and windows locked when you sleep, just in case.”

“Thank you,” she tells him. He turns back to nod. She’s blocking the exit and doesn’t move out of the way. “But that’s not why I asked you over.”

Leon tilts his head. Some of his long, chocolate-brown bangs brush over his nose. Some days, Aerith wants to cut his hair, and others, she thinks he couldn’t look more perfect if he tried. The still-red scar across his face does nothing to mar his beauty. He’s an incredibly handsome specimen and a mature protector who acts aloof but really runs himself ragged for other people. 

Looking quite surprised, Leon asks, “Then what did you want?”

Aerith can’t help a little laugh. It clearly mounts Leon’s confusion—his cheeks even stain a subtle pink. Aerith can’t help herself. She shakes her head and answers, “Just your company, actually.”

Leon’s face abruptly washes crimson. It’s not the stalwart reaction she expected, but then, it only makes sense that he wouldn’t have spent much time enjoying personal company over the last few years, when he’s been so wholly dedicated to the restoration of their home. She hasn’t had much down time either, but she knows it’s time to change that. 

When Leon gives no indication of replying, Aerith prods, “Will you stay a little longer, then? Shall I make you some tea?”

Leon opens his mouth, though no sound comes out at first. Aerith finds it somewhat endearing. It’s been some time since she’s managed to make a man as hot as Leon tongue-tied.

Finally, after a conspicuously long pause, he nods. “I’ll... just...” He moves towards the living room, only to turn back and kick out of his boots. Aerith plucks them up and sets them neatly against the door. Then Leon hurriedly shuffles off towards her couch, and Aerith goes to make them tea.


End file.
